If Only For a Moment
by Grand Warlock Naarghul
Summary: Fayt was scared. And depressed. His vacation ruined by a sudden war, and his parents probably killed. Only Sophia was left for him now. Oneshot. Lemon. This is NOT an AU story.


A/N : I do not own Star Ocean.

If Only For a Moment

"I can't sleep at all."

Fayt Leingod sat up in his bed in the evacuation room he and his friend had been assigned to. Aside from themselves, the room was empty. His mind went over the events of that very day. His parents were most likely dead, his vacation ruined, and there was a very, very real chance that they could be dead by the next day.

The day started as any normal day should have. He had promised to go swimming with his childhood friend Sophia, who had joined him and his parents on their vacation to the resort planet. It was supposed to be a relaxing vacation away from college. Now it was a nightmare.

He looked at his sleeping friend, Sophia. It had been mid-morning when they had been attacked: After the two took a lengthy walk around the place, Fayt had convinced Sophia to play a game with him. After playing for a while, the planet was rocked with explosions. Within a matter of minutes, everyone and everything was in a panic as strange soldiers began shooting at anyone they could see. Even Sophia, a gentle girl at heart, was forced to fight against machines released by the strange soldiers. After getting away to the safety of the underground evacuation facility, Sophia, both mentally and physically exhausted, fell asleep. That had been hours ago. It was nearly 10:30 at night now, and Sophia had been asleep since noon.

"Fayt?"

Sophia's soft voice broke his train of thought. Coming to reality, he found Sophia sitting up in her bed. Her eyes looked heavy.

"What's wrong, Fayt?" She asked.

"Nothing...I...just can't sleep." Fayt replied.

"I see." Sophia looked down. She had inadvertently kicked the covers off of her small bed. The room they were in had been strangely warm, and the covers were heavy.

"I'm scared." Fayt's voice was shaky. "I know it's strange for a boy to admit it, Sophia...but I'm scared. Really scared. None of this was supposed to happen. None of it. This...It was supposed to be just a vacation! Mom...Dad...I..no..."

Sophia nodded. She reached out to him. Fayt stood and leaned over her, putting his arms around her. Sophia's arms likewise wrapped around Fayt's neck as the two joined in a warm embrace. His racing mind came to a halt.

"Fayt..." Sophia began. "For what it's worth now...I want to tell you something."

"Sophia?" Fayt was slightly confused.

"Remember what I said earlier when you were talking to that pretty beach girl? About notreally objecting to being...your girlfriend?"

Fayt blinked. Why was she remembering this? "Yeah...I remember."

"Well Fayt...I want it to be true now. Fayt...right now...right now..." Sophia went mute. Words had suddenly lost her.

Fayt's mind exploded.

"Sophia...I-I remember." He said. "And for what it's worth...if we survive...I want it to be true also."

Fayt's eyes met Sophia's. Want...no, _need_ burned in hers. She needed his love. Needed him. In his arms, she felt warm. The heat from his body was comforting. She tried to speak, but all that would come is his name.

"Fayt..."

Fayt was lost in her eyes. Right now, she was all that he had. He saw the need in her eyes. His own need was overpowering. He stroked her hair. His breathing was heavy with emotion.

"Sophia...I-I..."

Fayt's head went into a spin. He couldn't stop himself anymore. He leaned down, his vision lost in her eyes...and kissed her.

Fayt herd her inhale sharply through her nose. Her eyes opened wide. As much as she wanted this, it surprised her. Fayt hadn't had a girlfriend before... just as she'd never had a boyfriend before. She closed her eyes and melded into him. All of her fears fled her mind, and Fayt's touch replaced them. Fayt's tongue trailed over her lips, and she opened her mouth, allowing him inside. Their tongues met and swirled around one another. Not a battle for dominance, but a dance, like a symphonic waltz. As their tongues moved and tasted within each other, Fayt's hands glided over her side and found her waist. He felt his hand trail down to her hip and he met the skin between her shirt and her jeans. Her body shifted. Fayt's hand began to trail across that bare patch of skin. Sophia made a noise, and their kiss broke. Fayt lifted his head and gazed into her face.

Her eyes were wide. Fayt hung his head slightly, thinking he had wronged her somehow. He tried to pull away, but Sophia curled her arms around his neck and pulled him back in. She stared into his confused eyes for a moment, and shook her head slightly. _No Fayt...Don't leave me._ She pulled him in for another kiss. This time, she felt his hand trail up beneath her shirt, fingers making contact with skin. She let her hands slide down Fayt's back, and began to stroke him through his shirt. Fayt let out a slight moan as their kiss broke a second time. Their eyes met again.

This was it. Innocent as they were, they were not ignorant. They knew exactly where this would lead, and knew that this was the point of no return.

Sophia didn't care. She was scared. More scared than any time in her life. She watched as an entire world came under fire. She herself had been attacked by the tools of enemy soldiers. She watched as two people whom she considered family sacrificed themselves. Not just that...they were her closest friend's parents. She looked into Fayt's eyes, and saw that he was hurt, and every bit as frightened as she was. Even so...he was her only comfort. The only thing that could chase her fear away...was happening right now, here, with Fayt. And she knew, by looking into his eyes, that he felt the same way.

Between them, not a word was spoken. Fayt brought his head down for another kiss, and Sophia met him. The line had been crossed: There was no going back now.

As their tongues danced, Fayt's hands worked. With only a brief pause between them, he pulled her shirt off and discarded it. He brought his hands to her side and began to trail them over her now bare skin. Sophia's body moved. Each touch, each glide, elicited a reaction from her. She brought her hands to the bottom of his shirt, and slowly pushed it upwards, drawing her hands across his chest. Another pause, and his shirt, badly drawn autograph and all, fell on top of Sophia's.

Fayt gazed down towards her body. Her skin was uniform in color, showing that she cared for it well. A white bra concealed on her body something he had never laid eyes on. Her body was well shaped. She was no supermodel, she was simply Sophia. But he saw nothing but beauty radiating from her. Sophia blushed slightly when she felt his gaze over her form. Opening her eyes, she studied Fayt's body. He was lean, like many well studied college students, with some muscle from all of his time in the simulated game rooms. But his body was in no way that of some athlete. It was a normal, average body, and at any rate, Sophia wasn't choosy, certainly not now. Despite her blush, she smiled, and began to trail her fingers across his chest, outlining what muscle he did have. Fayt's breath caught, and he began to stroke Sophia's bare skin again. Their lips met for a third time, as hands began to roam. Hands felt every inch of bare skin, and minds began to beg for more.

Fayt's hands found their way to her jeans. His fingers ran across her hips and slipped beneath them. With one slow, long motion, he tugged them down. Sophia slid her body up, aiding in their removal. Tossing them aside, his eyes fell on her undergarments: a pair of grey panties. Sophia's breathing was slightly irregular as Fayt took in her radiance, still covered by the thinnest of veils. She was nervous: She had never been intimate before in her life. But she also knew that she couldn't stop now. Her eyes fell on Fayt's shorts, and with a quick tug, had them resting at Fayt's knees. Fayt kicked them off, and Sophia drank in his sight, red painting her face. All of this was getting to her. She saw from his eyes, and the way that his body moved and glowed, that it was really getting to him, too. She blushed deeper from the exposure and the sensation of Fayt's hands now boldly roaming her near-nude form, as well as from the realization that she was making him so painfully aroused. She herself found a warm heat pooling inside of her as his hands prodded closer to her chest. Knowing where he was going next, she arched her back. Fayt's hands snaked around her back and came to the hook on her bra. After a moment, he lifted the straps, and the cups uncovered what he had never seen.

Sophia's face was brilliant red. She fought the urge to cover her chest with her arms, and her body shook nervously. Slowly, Fayt's hands found the soft, sensitive skin of her breasts and he began to rub them softly with his hands. Sophia's breath hitched and she began to moan softly. The liquidy heat in her stomach began to work its way downwards, and her body began to turn slightly pink. Fayt's thumbs brushed the small, sensitive nipples, and circled them. Sophia moaned again, a bit more loudly, tossing her head. His hands slid downwards, causing Sophia to gasp.

Fayt looked into her eyes again, one eye covered by hair. Her breathing was heavy, but her one eye opened and she nodded, giving him permission to continue.

Fayt rubbed the area above her panties on her stomach, then slid his hands to the sides, lifting the thin fabric away from her skin. He brought his hands down towards himself, pulling her covering down. He kept his eyes on the fabric as it slid past her knees and finally to the floor. Looking up, he beheld yet another thing he had never seen before. He slid his body up towards it, trying to lift her legs apart. Sophia's body was beginning to darken, and he saw a clear liquid dampening her delicate. Sophia's breath came in gasps as his head hovered inches from it. He reached out with a hand...and stroked along the center, from the top to the bottom, trailing along the opening.

Sophia's hips bucked as she gasped noisily. She nearly slammed her legs together in surprise, and looked down at Fayt, who had withdrawn his hand, afraid he had done something to hurt her. Sophia shook her head.

"P-please...n-not that way..." She said, stammering between gasps. She pointed at his undergarment. Fayt nodded, himself beginning to redden. He removed it slowly, and revealed his prominent feature, which strained towards her. Reaching her hand out, she trailed her finger on it from the tip to the base, causing him to growl in euphoria.

"Sophia..."

"Yes...please..."

Fayt began to align himself ro her, trailing fingers across soft skin as he did. When his tip touched her, he let one hand slide down to her delicate, and his other hand went to her chin, making her look directly at him. She nodded with a soft "please", gripping his shoulders. With one swift motion, he buried himself as deep within her as he could go.

Sophia's body tensed up as he felt her inside clamp down on his unyielding. Sophia's hands gripped his shoulders painfully hard as she fought the urge to scream. It hurt. Oh how it hurt. Her eyes teared considerably, and her nails drew blood on the back of his shoulder. Fayt, alarmed, began to stroke her sides to try and comfort her, despite his body aching him to move on. Fayt new: This was her first time, as it was for him. A talk with his parents, when they taught him about the subject, had told him that the first time for a girl always hurt.

After a few moments though, Sophia's painful gasps ended, and she began to move. Fayt, seeing his cue, began to pace himself within her at a steady rhythm. The feeling of himself sliding in her, her body pulsing and tight, was beginning to drive him wild. It was all he could do to keep from trying to pound into her. Sophia began to chant Fayt's name, as she moaned, body swaying softly. Then, she muttered something inaudible.

"S-sophia..." Fayt stammered, unable to keep silent.

"Faster...Fayt...F-faster...Oh-ngk...please-ah...faster!"

Fayt sped up his pace, and began to roam with his hand that had been on her chin. He found a breast and squeezed. Sophia choked a gasp and moaned Fayt's name again. Fayt switched to the other breast and fondled it, causing another gasp. Fayt's other hand began to feel about her stomach and then trailed lower. Within himself, he felt a pressure beginning to build. His lower hand found the top of her delicate. With his finger, he felt about just above where his unyielding slid within her, and rubbed a small point.

Sophia began to move wildly. Both hands left Fayt's shoulders and gripped his wrist. Fayt, seeing that she wasn't trying to stop him, continued rubbing that area. Her moaning grew nearly to screams as she felt an enormous knot of pleasuring ache surround within her delicate. Fayt felt the pressure build within himself. Then, he felt Sophia's body relax suddenly. He sensed...

"Fayt..."

"Sophia..."

"Fayt..."

"Don't fight..."

"F-Fayt..."

"Let...go!"

"FAYT!"

Sophia screamed for a brief second, then her whole body seized up. Her inside clamped down harder than ever before, causing the pressure within himself to burst. Sophia began to choke gasps, each gasp containing Fayt's name. And with each gasp, her inside pulsed. Fayt's own body pulsed in tandem with hers, and he buried his head into her neck. After a few moments, their peak ended, and Fayt stroked Sophia's hair again, causing her to return to herself.

She smiled wearily at him as he slid himself out of her. Still trembling, she pulled him closer to her and kissed him. He returned the kiss, and resumed burying his head in her neck.

For a long while, neither of them spoke. No words were needed. What they had just done was more than enough to make words useless. Only Sophia made any noise as she drifted off to sleep.

"Wow..."

For the moment, the two of them had driven off the horror of the day. It was supposed to be a vacation that turned into a nightmare. If only for a moment, the nightmare became a heaven. If they survived this...they would be sure to remember this night forever.

And maybe...there would be better nights to come.

* * *

A/N: I felt that a certain scene in Star Ocean warranted this fic. Also, as far as mature rated fics go, the Star Ocean page is filled with 85 percent Albel/Fayt stories. I respect that there are those who like the pairing, but to a heterosexual male like myself, I really can't say I will have anything to do with them. Also, the fact that there are few stories based around the practically lead pairing in the story really bothers me. This is my first lemon, so I will accept criticisms, but not pairing bashers.


End file.
